Sumo of the Opera
Sumo of the Opera is the twenty-fourth episode of VeggieTales. The main story is a parody on Rocky and The Karate Kid, with music largely taken from Gilbert and Sullivan's The Mikado. Episode Guide Previous episode: A Snoodle's Tale Next episode: Bob and Larry's How to Draw! Characters * Bobby Bob the Tomato * Eight The Shortest Carrot As Himself * Apollo Gourd As Sumo Wrestler * Professor Hat Archibald Asparagus * Jim Gourdly Jimmy Gourd * Mikey Pa Grape * Phillipe Pea As Owner * The Italian Scallion Larry the Cucumber * Cameraman Jerry Gourd * Jean Claude Pea As Owner * Potato Guards As Sumo Wrestler * Hadrian Junior Asparagus Episode Transcript * Transcript = VeggieTales Sumo of the Opera Word Entertainment 2004 VHS (Veggifan's Version) = VHS Contents # FBI Warning screen # VeggieTales Princess & The Pie War Behind The Scenes look (now called Duke & The Great Pie War) # VeggieTales The Complete Silly Song Collection promo # VeggieTales A Snoodle's Tale trailer # Stay Tuned bumper # Big Idea Why We Do What We Do logo (2004) # VeggieTales Theme Song # Opening Countertop # Going Up # Schoolhouse Polka # The Story of St. Patrick # Sumo of the Opera # Closing Countertop # Credits # DKP Studios Logo # Big Idea Logo # VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke sneak preview # VeggieTales: The Ballad Of Little Joe trailer # VeggieTales Library promo (2004-2005, 2007) Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace259.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace260.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * Pic 2007.jpg * ThePromiseLand.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * RocketcarPassingCarts.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * BellyButton60.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png # VeggieTales1998Theme4.png # Larry'sHighSilkHat43.png # PriestsBlowingHorns.png # Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-08-51-440.jpg # KingGeorgeCurious.png # HidingBehindTree.png # LarryasSven.png # RumorWeedDefeated.png # VeggieTales1998Theme4.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png # LittleJoeWithPizza.png # FrenchPeasSlushies.png # EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png # TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace272.png # LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace273.png # VeggieTales1998Theme5.png # VeggieTales1998Theme6.png # VeggieTales1998Theme7.png # VeggieTales1998Theme8.png # VeggieTales1998Theme9.png # SumoOfTheOpera1.png # SumoOfTheOpera2.png # Luifi.png # SchoolhousePolka.png # Lutfi'sFancifulFlannelgraph.png # LuifiStPatrick.png # StPatrickTitleCard.png # BabyStork.png # MaewynSuccatBaby.png # MaewynSuccat.png # StPatrickPirates.png # StPatrickPirateShip.png # PigsStPatrick.png # StPatrickHam.png # Captain.png # Patrick.png # StPatrickPreaching.png # Clover.png # StPatrick.png # IrishChruch.png # SumoSilkscreen.png # SumoMenChoir.png # ApolloGourdEnertance.png # Sumo1.png # Sumo2.png # WrestlersOfJapan.png # PoTato.png # ScallonFamilySilkScreen.png # JimGourdlySumo.png # ArchibaldSilkscreen.png # PaGrapeasMikey.png # ScallionSpoonNose.png # ArchibaldHaiku.png # AJokingSumoI.png # TigerBike.png # JuniorasHadrian1.png # FrenchPeasSumo.png # He'sAcceptedtheChallenge.png # ScallionMissingTooth.png # MrLuntChef.png # RawEggs.png # MikadoMall.png # MrJuicy.png # AlexanderTheGrape.png # ASumoCan'tGoWrong.png # CrushingCans.png # SodaCan.png # BobasBobby.png # BonsaiToys.png # SumoOfTheOpera.png # SumoWrestling.png # TheFeelingofFinishing.png # SumoOfTheOperaStoryClimax.png # JuniorasHadrian2.png # SumoOfTheOperaStoryEpilouge.png # QwertyBroken.png # QwertySumoOfTheOpera.png # SumoOfTheOperaClosing.png VeggieTales: A Cowboy Caper, An Easter Story, A Self-Conscious Snoodle, and a Sumo Wrestling Champion Episodes Included # The Ballad of Little Joe # An Easter Carol # A Snoodle's Tale # Sumo of the Opera VHS Content * FBI Warning screen * Sony Wonder logo * Lord of the Beans teaser * Sheerluck Holmes teaser * Larryboy Returns '06 teaser * Why We Do, What We Do * VeggieTales Theme Song * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * Credits * Big Idea logo * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush trailer * Duke and the Great Pie War trailer * Veggie Library promo Category:Episodes